The invention relates to the field of arrangements for high-frequency filters. Filter devices are known, for example from the U.S. Pat. No. 5,910,756, which comprise a layered arrangement with two piezoelectric layers and three electrodes. A first one of the two piezoelectric layers is positioned between a first, lower electrode of the three electrodes and a second, middle electrode of the three electrodes. The second piezoelectric layer of the two piezoelectric layers is arranged between the middle electrode and a third, upper electrode of the three electrodes. The middle electrode is grounded. This assembly is a conventional piezoelectric bulk acoustic wave resonator (BAWR) which is used as a filter arrangement, for example in mobile radiotelephones. The known filter devices are always configured for the reception/transmission in a single frequency band in such applications. High-frequency filters are thus used which are adapted, for example, to the GSM 900 standard (where GSM stands for Global System Mobile). Other filter devices, however, are configured for the DCS-1800 standard (where DCS stands for Digital Cellular System).